The Warrior Cat Awards!
by LunaSparkle28
Summary: Moonfur hosts the Warrior cat awards, where cats from every Clan gets award for being evil, beautiful, or just being themselves. There is a contest to co-host! See the bottom of story to enter.
1. Chapter 1

The Warrior Cat Awards!

A cat padded up onto a dark stage. A spotlight lit the area where the cat was standing. The cat grabbed a microphone and looked out onto the crowd. Cats of the Clans, StarClan, the Dark Forest, and a couple of the rouges and loners and a few kittypets were sitting, starting up at the cat.

The cat began to speak.

"Welcome, to the Warrior Cat Awards! My name is Moonfur. In this show we will give out awards for the voted topics which _you_ have voted for!" she said. The crowd exploded into cheers. "There will be five segments and at the end of each segment, there will be either a performance or a Q and A! On Camera 1 we have Cherrytail! On Camera 2 we have Cloudtail! On Camera 3 we have Yellowfang! On Lighting we have Berrynose! On Special Effects we have Jayfeather! On Directing we have Hollyleaf! Now, let's begin!"

The crowd erupted once more into cheers.

"Our first award is the Most Grumpy award! And it goes to… Jayfeather, our very own Special Effects manager!"

Jayfeather padded from the shadows and took the award. "I'm not really that grumpy…" he moaned.

"Oh, please! Everyone knows that you blow a fuse within less than a minute against something!" Sorreltail cried, from the audience.

Grumbling, Jayfeather whisked away into the shadows.

"Well, ok then. Our next award is for the Most Evil Cat, and this award goes to..." the cats held their breath. "Tigerstar!"

Tigerstar padded up onto the stage and snatched the trophy away from Moonfur. "Well, I am the most evil cat, aren't I?"

"But-Moonfur- aren't I the most evil cat? I made kits become apprentices when they were three moons old!" Brokenstar protested.

"Be quiet." Moonfur growled. "Our next award is the Most Stupidest Mistake! And this one goes to Hollyleaf!"

Hollyleaf padded from the shadows, a cloak draped around her. "Thanks," she said as she took the award from Moonfur, although it was barely a whisper and only Moonfur heard her.

"Hey, I wonder why she has that cloak around her!" some cat called from the back of the crowd. Everyone whispered agreement.

"Yeah, let's take it off!" another cat meowed. Cherrytail from SkyClan jumped up and tore the cloak from Hollyleaf's body. Instead of the starry fur that all StarClan cats had, her pelt looked just the same as when she was alive.

"My kit's not dead!" Leafpool gasped. Squirrelflight dragged her away from the crowd. "You don't understand, Squirrelflight!" Leafpool screamed.

"Oh, I think I do." Squirrelflight said.

"Ummm… Our last award for this segment is Most Beautiful! And this one goes to… Spottedleaf!" Moonfur meowed.

Spottedleaf padded up from the StarClan cat, her fur shimmering with silvery shiny stuff and her fur was spotted with stars.

"Hey! Aren't I the most beautiful?" Sandstorm called.

Moonfur looked embarrassed. "Well, Firestar chose the award…."

"What?" Sandstorm growled. She stalked away from her spot next to Firestar. "Hmph."

"And now it is time for our first segment performance! This is going to be a Q and A by the creators of the Clans!" Moonfur announced.

Five cats padded up to the stage: Thunderstar, with his big body, Shadowstar, her eyes gleaming in the darkness, Riverstar, with his green eyes looking warmly down at the crowd, Windstar, her wiry body managing to hold her up, and Skystar, her pretty cream pelt shimmering as if it was made out of stars.

"We will have one cat from the crowd ask us a question! And only one question! Now, let's begin!" Thunderstar announced.

Cats started wildly waving their paw, eager to ask the Clan creators their questions.

"Pick me! Pick me!" they all shouted.

"I'll go first," Thunderstar said. "Uhhh, you!"

"Do you like being leader?" Brackenfur asked.

"Why, yes, I do. It is nice to tell people what to do… muahahahah…" Thunderstar grinned, showing a row of pointy teeth.

"My turn!" Windstar smiled. "Uhh… you, the one that looks like a pretty decedent of me."

"How did you lose your first life?" Ashfoot asked.

"I was attacked by a badger. Glad they don't live on WindClan territory anymore, they are all on ThunderClan territory! Ha, ha!" Windstar laughed, her wiry body shaking. Thunderstar glared at her.

"I see I'm next." Growled Shadowstar. She scanned the crowd, looking for some cat that looked like he or she had a good question… "You!" Shadowstar pointed her claw at Blackstar. "Are you angry that Sol tried to drive us away from StarClan?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I was very angry, so freaking angry that I wanted to claw his eyes out!" Shadowstar's eyes glinted in the half darkness.

"I shall pick next! Uh, you!" Riverstar said sweetly.  
>"Did you like the flood that came sweeping along RiverClan territory?" Mistystar asked.<p>

"Yes, I was very mad, I was also glad, though, because two kits were born that night." Riverstar sighed.

"I guess I'm last… and I pick you!" Skystar smiled sweetly at Cherrytail.

"Were you angry that SkyClan was driven away from the forest?"

"Oh, yes, I was so freaking PISSED that it was driven away, I wanted to claw out those ungrateful leaders eyes!" she then smiled, trying not to lose her temper. "Sorry."

"That concludes our first segment! Please join us next time on The Warrior Cat Awards!" Moonfur whisked away into the shadows, and all the cats went home, where ever that may be, and the show was over.

A/N: The contest for the next chapter is over, but I still need three more co-hosts for the final three segments! Please tell me your username, the name you would like to use, your cat's personality, and its description. R&R please! I made up the answers for the questions, and I made up Skystar as well. She is not real as far as I know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Warrior Cat Awards!

"Hello, everyone! We're back with the second segment of the Warrior Cats Awards! And a big thanks to Lilyshine for being my co-host this time!" Moonfur shouted over the crowd.

A white she-cat with silver patches and green eyes padded onto the stage. "Thanks, Moonfur. It's a pleasure to be here." Then her eyes got wild and she suddenly pulled out a piece of fresh-kill. She randomly started to throw it at cats, and she laughed.

"Hey, Lilyshine, stop that!" Moonfur growled.

Lilyshine stopped and sighed, putting the fresh-kill away.

"Now, our first award is the Not-So-Secret-Secret award! And this one goes to… Leafpool!"

The tabby she-cat padded up from the crowd and snatched the award away. Muahaha, even though I have a secret, Hollyleaf revealed it, and I get an award for it! Muahahah….."

"She should be punished!" Lilyshine growled.

"She already is punished…" Moonfur murmured.

"Oh."

"Anyways, our next award is for the Best Fighter! The award goes to Lionblaze!"

The golden tom rushed up to the stage and grabbed it from Moonfur, and then he said, "I would love to stay, but I have to go annoy Breezepelt now… bye everyone!" Lionblaze rushed off stage.

"umm… ok, on with the next award! Our next award is the Most Weirdest cat! And this one goes to…. Goosefeather!"

The StarClan padded up to the stage, mumbling. Moonfur and Lilyshine could just make out… "Stupid she-cat… I am not weird."

"You are too weird!" Lilyshine shouted.

"Shut up, Lilyshine!" Goosefeather hissed. Lilyshine shrank back nervously.

Goosefeather padded off the stage.

*Clears throat*. "Our final award is Best Deputy! And this one goes to…" the cats in the audience hold their breath… "Brambleclaw!"

The ThunderClan cats cheer wildly as Brambleclaw pads up to the stage. "Thank you, thank you. I could not have done this without Firestar, the awesome leader ever!" Brambleclaw grins a huge grin as he pads down and smiles at Firestar.

"And now, it is time for another performance! This is done by the Clan cats! Please welcome Foxpaw of ThunderClan, Minnowpaw of RiverClan, Scorchpaw of ShadowClan, Swallowpaw of WindClan, and Boulderpaw of SkyClan!"

* the cats in the audience applaud as the apprentices pad up to the stage.*

The apprentices assemble with Minnowpaw in front, Foxpaw and Scorchpaw behind him and Swallowpaw and Boulderpaw in back behind them.

(Suddenly music starts.)

The five apprentices start swaying to the "Shake Your Groove Thing" music, and then they break out with their best dance moves, the audience goes crazy and then the music stops, and the cats pose.

The cats in the audience scream as the cats bow. Icepaw leaps up and hugs her brother, Foxpaw, and everyone laughs as Pouncepaw jumps up and does the same thing to Minnowpaw, to whom she is not related to in any way.

The apprentices walk off as Moofur and Lilyshine walk back into the center of the stage.

"That's our second segment!" Lilyshine smiles as the cats cheer wildly.

"we hope that you will come back for the third segment!"

The cats in the audience scream and cheer as the lights dim.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

** We still need a co-host for the final three segments! Please tell me your warrior name, your username, your cat's description, and your cat's personality! **

** You must be an apprentice or a warrior (or the tribe equivalent.) Anything else will not be accepted. **

**StarClan cats may enter, but NO DARK FOREST CATS. **

**Remember that you follow along with my plan, for the segments, ok? **

**Please enter! :-D **


	3. Chapter 3

The Warrior Cat Awards!

"Welcome, everyone, to the third segment of the Warrior Cat Awards! And a big thanks to Dawnpool for being my co-host this time!" Moonfur smiled as a tiny light ginger she-cat with blue eyes pads from the curtain.

"Thanks, Moonfur; it's an honor to be here!" Dawnpool smiles and flicks her tail. She turned toward a group of ShadowClan cats. "Ha, ha, I bet your fresh-kill tastes awful! Mwahahah!"

A couple of ShadowClan cats glance toward her, eyes glinting. Dawnpool smiled.

"Then let's begin! Muahahahahah!" Lightning flashed behind Moonfur. "Hey!" She hissed. "Cut it out, Brackenfur! That wasn't funny!"

"Brackenfur is our new special effects manager," Dawnpool explained.

"He won't be if he keeps this up any longer." Moonfur muttered. "Anyways, it's time for the first award!"

The cats in the audience cheered wildly.

"The first award for this segment is Best Leader! And this one goes to…" Dawnpool rushes up with an envelope in her mouth. "Bluestar!"

Everyone cheers as Bluestar walks up and takes the trophy. "I tried so hard to be the best leader, but I had to sacrifice everything, and now I feel as if I've lost…" she sighed loudly.

"But, Bluestar, you still won the award!" Dawnpool reminded her.

"That's right! Ha, ha, suckas! I win! Muahahah!" she laughed hysterically as she dashed off stage."

"Anyways, our second award is the Loved and Lost Award: this one goes to Crowfeather!" Moonfur smiled as Crowfeather slowly walked up to the stage.  
>"I am honored, Moonfur. I would like to say thanks, to Feathertail and Leafpool, my long lost loves." Crowfeather sniffed.<p>

Leafpool and Feathertail cry and hug each other, Leafpool's tabby against Feathertail's starry silver fur.

"I love you, Crowfeather!" Leafpool yowled.

"I agree with Leafpool!" Feathertail screams.

Nightcloud sighs, and says, "I forgive you, Crowfeather."

Crowfeather pads off the stage looking very sad and glancing at his loved ones.

*Clears throat* "Our next award is Best Relationship! And this award goes to…" Moonfur paused.

Dawnpool dashed to Moonfur with another envelope in her mouth.

"Firestar and Sandstorm!" the ThunderClan cats scream wildly as the pair practically floats up to the stage.

"We would like to dedicate this award to our kits, Squirrelflight and Leafpool! Even though Leafpool had kits with a cat from another Clan, and Squirrelflight lied about it, they are still our kits." Firestar spoke softly.

"We love you!" Sandstorm screamed.

"And, our final award is Most Dedicated Medicine Cat! And this award goes to Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf smiles as she whisks up the stairs to the stage.

"Thank you, everyone. I could not have become the med cat I am today without Featherwhisker, my beloved mentor. I love you!" she sobbed as she waltzed off the stage.

"And now it is time for our performance. Go Tribe cats!" Dawnpool announced.

Several tribe cats gathered on the stage. Stormfur is dressed like a she-cat and looks miserable, but the rest are happy and dressed in costumes. They loudly begin singing in an operatic like voice.

Everyone groans loudly, but not as loudly as the cats up on stage.

Moonfur hides under the table where the awards are kept. Her eyes are covered and so are her ears. Dawnpool is under there too, fast asleep.

The performance finally finishes, and by now several of the cats appear dead or in a coma.

Moonfur gets up and prods Dawnpool with a paw. "Get up; we have to finish the show."

"That was, erm. Lovely. Thank you Tribe Cats!" Moonfur stammered as the cats walked away from the stage.

"And that is the third chapter! And, thanks again to my co-host, Dawnpool!"

*The cats in the audience cheer*

"Before I go, I would like to make one little comment. ShadowClan may be good at hiding, but their hearts, well, they are cruel, and the size of fleas."

*There is silence. Crickets chirp*

Purdy bursts out laughing. "ShadowClan's hearts! That's sooo funny!"

*cats stare at the old cat who continues to laugh hysterically*

Moonfur hugs Dawnpool good bye and says, "The third segment is over! Good bye, everyone!"

Dawnpool sniffs and says, "Goodbye!"

*Cats cheer*

**I hope you liked it! R&R! There is a spot for the fifth co-host available, so please PM me or review! Thanks! Oh, and if you have ideas for awards, send those in too! Thanks everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Warrior Cat Awards!

**Before we get into the story, I would like to say that I am very sorry that I haven't been updating. But anyway, here's an update! And, since you guys love this story** **so much, I am going to continue for more than just 5 spots, also because you guys want to be co-hosts, and I would love that! So expect about 10 segments, unless I add more. Enjoy this chapter!**

Moonfur walked up and tapped the microphone. "Testing…."

A cat walked up. "Hi, my name is Iceshadow. I'm your co-host for this segement!" she exclaimed.

"Great! Let the 4th segement of The Warrior Cat Awards begin!" Moonfur yowled into the microphone.

The cats in the audience cheered loudly.

"And a big thanks to Iceshadow for being my co-host this time!" Moonfur directed her tail toward the pretty white and black cat. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Moonfur. I'm glad to be here." Iceshadow had no intent to ruin the show tonight.

"Our first award is the Saddest Death-Male. Our winners are Whitethroat, Whiteclaw, and Whitestorm!"

The cats cheered, as they knew how sad each of the deaths were.

The three cats with pure white coats padded up simultaneously. Whitestorm took the award and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you, everyone. I'm sure you know how sad all of our deaths were, and we thank you for voting us for this award." The three cats padded off the stage.

"Our next award is for Most Abused Medicine Cat! There was a tie for this one, and the winners are Yellowfang and Leafpool!"

Iceshadow rolled her eyes.

Leafpool and Yellowfang padded up, and Yellowfang gave Leafpool a glare. She took the award and stomped off the stage in a hurry. Leafpool, though, she stayed and thanked them for voting for her.

Moonfur wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry." She turned away and sobbed quietly, and then turned back around. "Ok, our next award is for Best Clan! The Leader of the chosen Clan will come up and accept the award for the whole clan. And the award goes to…"

The cats held their breath. It would be a very close competition.

"ThunderClan!" Moonfur smiled.

The ThunderClan cats cheered and yowled and screamed as loud as they could. The other clans glared at them.

"It's not fair!" Ashfoot muttered.  
>"Yeah, they always get featured in the books!" another cat murmured.<p>

Bramblestar padded up and took the award from Iceshadow. She smiled sweetly at Bramblestar, and Bramblestar smiled back.

"Thank you! ThundeClan could not have done it without you." Whipping his tail around, he walked off smugly.

"ummmm…. Iceshadow? You there?"

Iceshadow was in a daze, gazing at Bramblestar.

"Iceshadow!" Moonfur waved her tail in front of her.

"Oh! Sorry." Iceshadow blinked and snapped out of it.

"This is the end of this segment, and to top it off we have Tigerstar to do a dance and to sing for us!" Moonfur blinked at the tom.

Tigerstar waltzed up, dressed in a pink tutu, and wearing a tiara, and waving around a wand tipped with pink feathers.

The cats stared at Tigerstar as he stood in the middle of the stage, tapping the microphone. Moonfur nodded to play the music.

Tigerstar danced around, sang, and waved his wand. Tigerstar's voice was high-pitched and the audience fell down with laughter.

As the song ended, a cat padded out of the shadows carrying a big bag full of…. CUPCAKES!

Tigestar started to throw hundreds of pink cupcakes out into the crowd, and the cats crowded over each other in an attempt to get the cupcakes. Tigerstar then dumped the whole bag of cupcakes onto the floor, and the cats went crazy. He then flounced off the stage, still dressed in his ridiculous attire.

"Um, thank you for that wonder performance, Tigerstar. I'm sure we'll remember that." Moonfur looked at the audience. "Thank you for coming! Stay tuned for part 5!"

Iceshadow bowed and the curtains drew together.

And the cats were still screaming over the cupcakes.

**I have a lot of co-hosts picked out, so I can probably accept about 3 more. So fill in those spots! If I get more, then I'll probably make more segements. I also used someone's ideas for some of the awards and performance, so thank you for that! See you next time!**


End file.
